


Never Lose a Bet to Baby Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for Wincest Love Week Nov. 2016Day 5Prompt: snowman replica of SamSam loses a bet and has to pose nude for a snowman sculpture. Dean makes another wager, and loses. Oh, what Sam has in store...





	

“You know I’m freezing my balls off out here, Dean. Could you take any longer?” Sam grumped, tugging the blanket a little closer to his bare body.

 

Dean grunted, glancing up from where he was running the knife neatly over a curve in the snowman – more of a damn sculpture made of snow. “Quit moving, Sam.”

 

“It’s like thirty degrees and I’m in boxers, you asshole, I’m gonna move,” Sam snapped back.

 

Dean hesitated a moment and smiled at his baby brother, currently sitting spread legged on the the trunk of Baby wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. A blanket was pinned under his butt to keep his body from being on the cold metal, the rest of it hitched up around his goosebump covered shoulders.

 

“You’re the one that couldn’t come,” Dean finally said. Sam’s eyes narrowed.

 

He’d lost the bet fair and square – whoever came first using just a vibrator to get off hands-free would get to make the other do whatever he wanted. But when Dean suggested Sam model nude for him to build a sculpture… Sam certainly hadn’t envisioned it would be outside. In the snow. With a sculpture. Made of fucking snow. At least Dean had been kind enough to let him wear _something_ covering his dick – even if it wasn’t helping at all.

 

Dean didn’t ever show his artistic side, at least not willingly. He’d inherited it from their father who, despite his gruffness, could paint and draw beautifully. Sam couldn’t do anything like it and part of him envied Dean, but he still supported his big brother. And dammit if his drawings and sculptures weren’t breathtaking when Dean did manage to get them done.

  
Despite shivering and seriously wondering if his balls would ever crawl _out_ of his belly, Sam was eager to see the finished project.

 

“Hey, Sam. I got another wager for you,” Dean said from behind the life sized sculpture of his baby brother.

 

“Does it involve me getting off this car and into warmth?” Sam grumbled.

 

“Sorta. I bet you you can’t stay still while I finish up the last bit.”

 

“How long will it take?” Sam asked, his teeth beginning to chatter.

 

“That’s part of the bet.” Dean’s head popped up over snow-Sam’s shoulder. “We on?”

 

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “What do I win?”

 

“Same as before – you get to do anything you want to me. But making me stand out in the snow naked for no reason is not on the table.”

 

“Aw, too bad,” Sam muttered. He heaved a sigh then. Turning down a wager from Dean meant a lifetime of teasing.

 

“You’re on.”

 

Twenty. Fucking. Minutes.

 

It took Dean twenty minutes to finish the sculpture. When it was complete, he stood up and crossed his arms, examining it. “Finished.”

 

“Thank God, give me my clothes. I win,” Sam said, teeth now chattering so hard he wasn’t sure what he said was audible.

 

Dean laughed a little and walked over to the car, grabbing Sam’s clothes from where they sat on the hood, a safe distance to keep from tempting his brother. He settled between Sam’s legs and helped him tug on his t-shirt and flannel before kissing over his neck.

  
Sam groaned in exasperation and pushed him away. “Nuh-uh. You aren’t getting anything for a week – my dick and balls are permanently inside my body.”

 

Dean laughed, crouching to help Sam get on his socks. He leaned up, nuzzling Sam’s crotch. “I’ll coax ‘em out for ya, Sammy.”

  
Sam offered him a weak glare, hating that his stomach knotted in arousal when he was supposed to be pissed at his big brother. He and Dean worked his jeans on to his knees before he tugged on his boots, standing to pull the pants up the rest of the way.

 

Of course, his fingers were too cold to fix them, so Dean took great pleasure in doing that for him. When he was fully dressed, Dean shucked off his own jacket and helped Sam into it, rubbing Sam’s upper arms briskly once it was on.

 

“Better?”

 

“Yeah, better. Let’s see this sculpture of yours.”

 

Dean twined their fingers, a twinge of guilt going through him when he realized how damn _cold_ Sam’s hands really were, and tugged him around to see the sculpture.

 

Sam’s eyes bulged. It was perfect. Even out of snow, Dean had managed to capture his muscle structure, his hair, everything. Right down to –

 

“You made me _naked_?” Sam cried, his eyes glued to the erect cock that Dean had carved – quite accurately – out of a thick icicle.

  
“Course I did. But I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep a hard on with it being cold.”

 

“So you did it from memory?”

 

“Sam, your dick has been in my face enough that I don’t think that should surprise you.”

 

Sam had to laugh at that. He looked over at Dean and smiled softly. “It really is gorgeous, even if I almost got frostbite for you to make it.”

 

Dean grinned and kissed him quickly. “Come on, I’ll take some pictures and then we can have a little fun and smash it. I’ll even let you have first swing.” Dean joked, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

 

Sam stepped back and let him take a few photos, rolling his eyes and smiling when Dean asked him to crouch near the sculpture – model and artwork together.

 

When it was done, Dean slipped his phone away and crossed his arms.

 

“Go for it. Do some damage,” He told Sam.

 

“I have a better idea,” Sam said, his mouth curving into a sly smirk.

 

“What?”

 

“I won the bet just now, right?”

 

Dean nodded, his eyes narrowing.

 

“I know what I’m gonna make you do.”

 

“What.” It wasn’t a question. Dean knew Sam had something dastardly planned.

 

“You’re gonna get on your knees and suck my cock.” Sam said simply, crossing his arms.

 

Dean huffed a laugh. “That’s it? Outside? We’ve fucked outside before Sam, that’s not a big deal.”

 

Sam shook his head slowly. “Not this one,” He said, jerking his hips out. “That one.” He pointed to the snow-Sam.

 

“You’re gonna suck that cock until it melts.”

 

Dean’s jaw dropped. “I’m sorry?”

 

“You heard me, Dean.” Sam’s smirk grew.

 

“That thing is solid ice.”

 

“And I’ve seen you eat four popsicles in a row without a complaint. You’re not gonna back out of a bet, are you?” Sam taunted, knowing his brother all too well.

 

Dean glared daggers but moved forward, sinking to his knees in the snow. Sam crouched and stroked the back of his neck.

 

“Suck it like you suck me, Dean, and I’ll make it all worth it,” He whispered.

 

Dean sighed and leaned forward, sucking the ice cock into his mouth. Sam continued to guide his head, murmuring naughty promises in his ear as Dean worked.

 

It shouldn’t have been arousing. It really shouldn’t. But Sam found himself so damn turned on, watching his brother’s mouth gaping wide over the faux cock. He’d seen Dean suck things to tease him before, but definitely not something that was a damn near perfect replica of his own manhood.

 

“That’s it, Dean. Look so good.”

 

Dean shoots him a glare but Sam just grins, that innocent grin he knows Dean can’t say no to. He reaches up, fisting a handful of Dean’s hair and tugs back, pulling Dean off the ice-cock and into a heated kiss.

 

Dean’s mouth is freezing. Even his breath, coming in quick pants into Sam’s parted lips was chilled. Sam sucked his each of Dean’s lips into his mouth, biting and flicking his tongue over them almost sexually to warm Dean’s mouth before pulling back, reaching up to wipe the excess spit off.

 

“Is it too cold for ya?” Sam worried.

 

Dean shook his head. “No way, I’m not backing out of this. Just… Do that every now and then, huh?” He asked.

 

Sam nodded, fisting his hair again. “Then suck, Dean,” He demanded, smirking when Dean wrapped his lips back around the ice-cock.

 

**

 

It wasn’t easy, and it took forever, but Dean _finally_ managed to get the life-sized replica of Sam’s erect cock melted down to a size that was pointless to continue sucking. He was freezing, and was ninety percent sure that he’d never feel the inside of his mouth again, but it was finished.

 

And damnit if Dean wasn’t hard, despite the cold seeping into every bone in his body. A quick glance at Sam made him grin – the front of Sam’s jeans was bulging out clearly.

 

“Did you get turned on by watching me suck it or watching me in pain?” Dean murmured, crawling on his knees toward Sam.

 

“A bit of both,” Sam said, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You gonna take care of it?”

 

“It’ll warm up my mouth,” Dean admitted, making Sam laugh.

 

“Glad I can be of some use to you. Make it quick though – it’s getting a lot colder out here.”

 

“Hey, you’re the one that needs to come, so _you_ make it quick,” Dean shot back.

 

Sam undid his jeans and shifted until Dean could reach in and pull his cock out, gasping when the cold air hit it.

 

Dean moved quickly though, wrapping his lips around it and taking Sam to the base with ease. He began to bob his head, sucking hard and flipping his – still mostly numb – tongue around it. He rolled his eyes up, smirking as well as he could – Sam’s head was tossed back, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he struggled not to cry out. Dean pulled off Sam’s cock with a pop.

 

“Feel good?”

 

Sam’s fingers tightened in Dean’s hair. “Feels amazing, please Dean, hurry.” He whispered, sounding almost panicked.

  
“Alright, alright,” Dean agreed, sucking Sam’s cock back into his mouth. He worked him as quickly as he could, his stomach knotting in a burning arousal when Sam’s hips began to pump on their own volition, humping his face.

 

He stilled, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, but letting Sam set the pace, driving down his throat as small groans erupted from his throat. His own hand slipped down, rubbing his cock through his jeans.

 

Sam’s thrusts became erratic and he gripped Dean’s hair a little harder, trying to pant out a warning. Their eyes met and Dean winked, grabbing Sam’s hips. He pushed his head forward, ignoring the instinctive gag his body gave as Sam’s cock slipped down his throat. Bracing himself, he swallowed, pulling it completely out before driving his head back down.

 

Twice more and Sam found himself pushed over the edge, his cock pumping hot come down Dean’s awaiting throat.  

 

When he’d finished, Dean pulled back and tucked Sam into the warmth of his jeans, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“That was hot as hell,” Sam panted. He helped Dean up and kissed him deeply. “Want me to suck you?”

 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, you can in the car once we warm up a little. Sound good?”

 

Sam smirked and nodded, kissing him again.

 

“Come on.” They walked toward the car, leaning on each other for warmth and comfort.

 

Once they reached their respective sides, they tugged the doors open – or tried to. Instead they stuck with a terrible creaking noise.

 

“Uh, Dean… Can you get into your side?”

 

“I was gonna ask you the same thing,” Dean said, a hint of panic in his voice as he tried the door again. “Check the back.”

 

Sam rushed over, trying the back passenger seat – nothing. “Stuck.”

 

Dean tried his own. “Same. Shit! They must’ve frozen shut while we fucked around… What the hell do we do?”

 

Sam held up his arms helplessly. “Crowbar?”

 

“I’m not using a crowbar on the car, Sam!” Dean barked.

 

“Well figure something out. It’s freezing and the motel is too far away to walk in this weather.” Sam crossed his arms.

  
Dean sighed and looked around the field. “Wait. I thought I saw an abandoned cabin a bit back. Let’s get to that and see if we can’t warm up a little?” He suggested.

 

Sam glared. “This is all your fault,” He muttered.

  
“Oh, shut up,” Dean grumped, heading toward the road. With a heavy sigh, he turned and followed his brother through the snow.

 

 


End file.
